


Favourite Hiding Place

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Buffy Stories [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn runs off while the Scoobies are doing Scooby stuff .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite Hiding Place

Prompt: Favorite hiding place  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Characters: Dawn Summers, Spike  
Pairing: None  
Summary: Dawn runs off while the Scoobies are doing Scooby stuff .

Spike sauntered back home into his crypt after a night of gambling with Clem and stopped in his tracks. He could smell her. She was there again.

"Dawnie? Where are you?"

She stood up and he assumed that she'd been curled up behind his easy chair.

"Hi Spike"

"Hey little bit, whatcha doing here?" He let a small smile creep onto his face.

"Buffy and the Scoobies are all with the Scooby stuff, as they tend to be."

"Does big sis know you're here? 'Cause if she doesn't I'm going to get a bleedin' earful of it later."

"I'm sorry Spike, I didn't think you'd be home, and even if you were you're pretty cool for like a super old guy. This place is pretty much my favorite hiding spot."

He chuckled and turned the TV on. Leave it to a Summers woman to find a crypt comforting.


End file.
